1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging plant track system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hanging plant track system which comprises a track having a carriage slidably mounted therein. The carriage comprises a holder rotatably mounted therein. The holder functions to accept a plant holder hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Plant hangers are well known in the art. They comprise configurations ranging from stationary rotatable mounts to roller track systems. However, the prior art lacks a hanging plant track system which is slidable along a track and omni-directionally rotatable therein.
Numerous innovations for hanging plant track system have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,039, titled Swivel Hanging Apparatus, invented by W. Michael Wright, an overhead swivel hanging apparatus consisting of a mount (10) and a support (30), i.e. a grab. When assembled the apparatus is utilized to hang pendant objects, such as a plant or a bird cage, from a ceiling or the like. The mount is comprised of a base (12), a cross brace (14), a connective means (16), an ornamental shell (18), a pendant leg (20), and a spherical bearing (22) cast as a single piece. The support, mill stamped from tensile steel as a single piece, is an C-shaped hook with a widened U shaped grab (34) on the inferior aspect. On the superior aspect of the support is a slot (28) with a flange (24) which narrows posterior into keeper tabs(26). The keeper tabs are narrower than said slot which is wider than said leg. The internal surface has a concavity (32) bisected by the slot which facilitates a ball and socket integration with the bearing. To connect the support to the mount place the flanged end against the pendant leg and move it laterally until past the keeper tabs, thus preventing accidental uncoupling. The grab has a larger internal dimension at the top than at the bottom. Placement of the pendant object into the grab locks it into place through weight, friction, and interlocking torsion between the two pieces. Such an arrangement of components increases the rotational co-efficiency by means of a ball and socket integration and the interlocking torsion on the grab.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention has a single non-adjustable attachment point for a hanging means. In the present invention, the carrying means may be slid by a user to a position anywhere along the length of a channel. The carrying means is securely attached to a hanging means.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,443, titled Railing hanger, invented by Seymour Emalfarb and Bradley S. Emalfarb, a railing hanger is provided for hanging a plant from a deck rail. The railing hanger has a pair of substantially parallel planar brackets each including a pair of integral oppositely opening hooks. An upwardly opening hook on one bracket is joined with an upwardly opening hook on the other bracket by a plurality of transverse U-shaped stiffeners. The brackets and the stiffeners collectively define an upwardly opening container for receiving a plant. A downwardly opening hook on each bracket is selectively self connecting to the top of the railing and resists movement of the container laterally away from the rail. In an installed position, the container is spaced laterally from the railing and the bottom wall of the container is substantially horizontal. A rearwardly extending leg on the railing hanger prohibits movement of the container toward the rail.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is adapted to support a container from a railing in a cantilevered fashion. The patented invention does not hang from a ceiling. The present invention is adapted to hang from a ceiling and has an adjustable carrying means which may be slid within a channel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,694,531, Titled Suspended Overhead Hollow Track Support System, invented by Peter S. Foy, a coupler for structurally joining opposing ends of overhead support rails is disclosed herein having a pair of elongated splice plates carried on opposite sides of the rail ends so as to overlap the abutment of the ends. Each splice plate of the pair is of substantially uniform cross section having a U-shaped channel section including a central, upright web terminating in transverse, parallel flanges. The upper flange is integrally formed with an upwardly extending flange parallel to but spaced apart from the upright web. Trapezoidal ribs extend externally of the channel section in parallel space relationship along the upper flange immediately adjacent to the web and along the web midway between the transverse flanges. Threaded bores provided in the ribs insertably receive fasteners for bearing against the respective rails. The configuration of each splice plate is conformal with the external configuration of the overhead support rails.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device to join the proximal ends of two rails. It is not a hanging device. The patented invention does not have a carrying means which fastens to a hanging means as does the present invention. The patented invention is not directly mounted or supported from an overhead, but must attach to an adapter
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,558, titled Long Span Conveyor Track and Hanger, invented by Robert A. Hoehn, a reinforced track section for a power and free conveyor system utilizes a conventional power rail with a free trolley track suspended therefrom. A uniform rail cap is superiorly attached to the power rail so as to provide a continuous, uninterrupted reinforcement thereto. The rail cap includes a continuous mounting flange in cooperation with hanger clamps which suspend the rail cap and underlying power and free tracks from overhead support structure at user-selectable points along the flange.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention comprises a hanger system for supporting a channel or rail. The hanger system consists of a first rail having cutouts to permit engagement of a hanger adapter to fasten to a second channel or rail suspended beneath the hanger. The first rail is suspended from an overhead by plurality of rods. The present invention is fastened directly to an overhead through fasteners passed through mounting holes. The carrying means of your invention slides within the channel. The hanging means is held within the carrying means and constrained to rotate but not swing.
In Patent No D257,398, titled Overhead Track Light, invented by John A. Tedesco, the ornamental design for an overhead track light, is as shown.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is an ornamental design for a track light which has no significant features similar to the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,843, titled Rotatable Hanging Planter Mount, invented by Muhammad Y. Talwani, the plant-mobile is a rotating plant hanger which includes a rotatable frame adapted to support a number of hanging plants. Embodiments of the plant-mobile are adapted to be mounted either from a wall or a ceiling, and the plantmobile includes an associated ceiling or wall mounting means. The rotatable frame includes round balls or hooks from which potted plants may be hung. In addition, the rotatable frame includes radial members which may be used to support the shoots of climbing plants or vines.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is adapted to fasten to a wall or overhead support objects suspended or hung from the patented invention may be rotated by hand or by a motor. The present invention fastens to a horizontal surface and comprises a carrying means which may be slid horizontally along the length of a track. The present invention further consists of a hanging means which supports objects. The objects suspended by the present invention may be rotated in addition to being slid horizontally.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,134, titled Hangers for Overhead Suspended Track, invented by Paul H. Troth, an overhead suspended monorail type material handling system or apparatus comprising a rail having a web and a transversely extending flange on each side along its upper edge and a wider flange on each side along its lower edge, a plate-like member or cleat for attachment to an overhead structure and provided with a through aperture enlarged at one end, a bolt-like load supporting stud shaft or hanger member having a head at one end and a nut at the other end with the nut located in the enlarged part of the aperture through the cleat and the shank of the bold-like hanger member extending to the other side of the cleat member, and a pair of clamp plates bolted together, the clamp plates providing an inverted T-like aperture therebetween enclosing the head of the bolt-like hanger member and the narrower flanges on a part of the rail. As an alternative construction the headed stud or hanger member may be incorporated into the cleat.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a support by a overhead `T` track which carries a trolley. The `T` is dissimilar from the present invention in that your invention is a channel. The present invention fastens directly to an overhead whereas the patented invention is fastened to an overhead and then supports a `T` track.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,875,866, titled Overhead Track Assembly, invented by Jean Ennenmond Mazuyer, an overhead track assembly forming an aerial runway for transporting goods, such as meat, has a pair of downwardly open channels constitute support rails which are hung on yoke like hanger brackets from an overhead support. One leg of each rail is received in a groove in each bracket and a setscrew is tightened in the bracket to clamp this leg in place. The other leg of each rails define with the facing rail a gap down through which extends the hanger arm of a trolley whose rollers each ride on one of the rails. These other legs may be cambered so as to permit lateral displacement of the hanger arm and this hanger arm has at least one roller engageable with the other legs to insure ease of riding. The rails are formed of a plurality of in-line rail sections whose ends are secured together by connecting pieces between the legs. One of the legs is formed with an inwardly directed ridge and the connecting piece is formed to snugly engage in the space between the two legs of the rail and be clamped in place with a setscrew.
The patented invention differs from the present invention because the patented invention is a device to support a downwardly open channels from an overhead. The present invention is a downwardly open channel fastened directly to a horizontal surface in which a carrying means slides.
Numerous innovations for a hanging plant track system have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.